


Long Day

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Category: Bones RPF
Genre: F/M, Incest, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: from shipperatheart in LiveJournal<br/>"David/Emily/Zooey<br/>So, about that sisters comment from Tough Man in the Tender Chicken? And that TV Guide photo where he crosses his arms and points a finger right in front of each sister's mouth?<br/>Prompt:<br/>David, being a mildly reformed dog, fantasizes about a threesome with...two sisters.<br/>(Yes, I'm that bad. Or rather, I think David is. :-p)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna say... being as I'm basically writing in David's head, it's a lil... raunchier than I usually write/am comfortable with LOL

David ran his fingers through his hair as he flopped down onto the couch in his trailer. It had been a long day. First, wardrobe had decided to paint one of those deliciously low-cut top onto Emily, paired with (also painted on) dark jeans that made her ass look so tempting. Then, _then_ , as if his will-power wasn't straining at its limits already, there was Zooey, just as beautiful as Emily, as fun and funny, as passionate... Passionate. He groaned.

Oh, how he'd **love** to see just how far the passion of both sisters extended. Images flitted through his brain, just enough to send heat through him, without being clear enough to focus on any given thought.

"Yeah," he whispered to himself, one hand rubbing over his t-shirt covered chest while the other rested over his growing erection beneath his comfortable sweat pants. Yeah, he'd see just how passionate the two sexy sisters were... maybe they would conspire to play a practical joke on him while he showered, but once they saw him, half-hard, because of course, he was thinking of them, they'd give up their nefarious plans, opting instead to both kneel before him, sharing him on their tongues and taking turns swallowing him. And when he would come on Emily's tongue (because, of course, it had to be Emily), Zooey would want to taste him so much that her own tongue would eagerly seek out his essence in Emily's mouth, and the sight would be so hot that he'd come again, a short, spasming spurt that would smear across Zooey's smooth cheek.

"Aw, _fuck yeah_..." He yanked his shirt over his head and pushed his pants down enough to fist his cock in one hand, head tilting back against the back of the couch. Or maybe, instead, they'd plan it from the start. They'd sneak into his trailer and gang up on him, tying him down on the bed and blindfolding him. He'd hear rustling and giggling, and the bed shifting, and then there would be a sweet little pussy over his mouth, and he wouldn't even think before devouring her. Whether it was Emily or Zooey would be lost to him, but he would listen to the gasps and moans, trying to figure it out. Then his treat would disappear, and there would be more rustling, more movement, before his lips and tongue again had a tasty cunt to devour. And the two would alternate, and with each turn, he would taste their flavors getting deeper and stronger as they came closer and closer to orgasm, and his cock would pound against nothing, and the woman not moaning and bucking against his mouth would giggle at his need, and then they would change again, and then she was coming against his tongue, and she would taste so good and his hips would jerk and _ohmyGOD_ because there would suddenly be a hot, wet sheath around him, spasming as the distinctive, husky voice of his co-star would cry out his name, and then he would be coming, coming _so hard_.

Bringing a hand up to his mouth, he spat in his palm, then returned to pumping his cock, groaning at the sensation of it. His other hand moved to cup his balls, rolling them between his fingers, his brain moving on to another image. He'd go into Emily's trailer, and she and Zooey would be having some kind of girl talk or whatever. It didn't matter. He didn't give a shit about the how, just that they would all end up naked, on Emily's bed, and he would push the smaller sister on top of the other, and he would make dirty comments about them, saying how much they loved feeling their tits against each other, and Emily would curse at him, but his cock shoving into her would turn her curse into a cry. And just so Zooey didn't feel left out, his fingers would fill her, and he would watch her shudder in the way he had been able to feel, but not see Emily do when he entered her. And he would fuck them both, his hard cock filling Emily, stretching her, because of course she had a tight little cunt... he'd seen her boyfriend, there was no way the guy was as hung as he was. And his fingers would do the same to Zooey, filling her and stretching her, because he'd keep adding fingers until he couldn't anymore, just to listen to the way she would squeak and moan, and he would slam into both of them, because they were just _so fucking hot_ and he was so damn hard. But then, just to be a bastard, he would pull out of them both and listen to them complain incoherently while his cock hated him. Then, with a little twisting, he would shove all three fingers into Emily, and sheath his cock in Zooey, and they would both cry out again, but this time, their voices would blend as one. He would keep fucking them like that, so hard he would bruise them both, and just when he felt them both spasming, ready to explode, he would switch again, and slam roughly into them, and they would scream his name and come on his fingers and cock, and he would follow, hips pumping against Emily as he shot into her, and the added wetness made him glide even more slickly, and he'd still be hard because holy fuck, he wanted her, and Zooey would be limp from the force of her orgasm, and he would pull his fingers from her and move her off Emily, and then he would fuck Emily even harder, because she would be _his_ , he would show her that she couldn't live without his cock filling her and then she would be...

"Fuck!" he bellowed, hips jerking wildly as streams of heat shot from his cock, the first few shooting straight over his head to splatter against the window behind him before the rest painted ribbons on his chest and stomach. His fingers relaxed their death grip on his cock, and he lazily continued to stroke himself, pulling his other arm back behind his head, a satisfied grin on his face. Yes, it had been a long day... and just maybe, a long night would follow.


End file.
